How Miku met the Frogs!
by MikuTheAncient
Summary: This is the Story how Miku the Ancient meet the ARMPIT Platoon! A mysterious girl crashed into the Hinta's House hold and claims to lost her memory, the only thing she remembers is her name and spells. Natsumi senses there is more to this girl then she is letting on. But before Natsumi or anyone can get to the bottom of this... Disaster hits and not even the frogs can help it...
1. Chapter 1: The Meteor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog!**

**Miku: Hi everyone! **

**Keroro: Kero! What took so Long?! I thought you were going to tell the Story!**

**Miku: *Gulp* I ain't MY fault I had like 20+ assignments!**

**Natsumi: You could at least warned them about the Story.**

**Fuyuki: Yeah Miku. You had it planned.**

**Miku: All right I'm sorry geez...**

**Keroro: Wait I forgot which story was it...**

**Miku: The story is How I meet The Frogs!**

**(Anyways I decided to delete The Ancient Dragon and do a complete 360 on it so Hope you Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 1**

"News Report, A blue meteor has been spotted near Earth's atmophere. It is still unknown if it will break through or stray off..." A News reported explained

Fuyuki was listening intensly while Natsumi was washing the dishes, It was around 8:30 when Natsumi came to join Fuyuki to hear the latest news on this 'meteor'.

"Wow! A real meteor and it has been spotted near here!" Fuyuki exclaimed excitedly

"Don't Keep your hopes up, remember last time?" Natsumi reminded him

"Sergeants was red, this one is blue Natsumi." Fuyuki pointed out

Natsumi rolled her eyes, "Alright, Ill be in my room if you need me." She got up and went to her room.

Fuyuki on the other hand, got his telescope and went to a nearby park to see if he could observe the blue meteor...

"News Report, The Meteor has seemed to enter the atmosphere and is headed somewhere in inner Tokyo, we ask for any residence to stand clear and remain calm." The News lady requested.

Once Fuyuki was at a park he put up his telescope and almost found the meteor in no time at all.

"Wow, The meteor has certainly gotten larger." Fuyuki observed, He grabbed a notepad and a pen trying to calculate where the meteor might hit so he can go and see it up close and in person. After a few minutes he found where the meteor might hit.

"Yes, Now i can see new alien artifacts! or maybe a new race of aliens!" He looked at his calculations. "Lets see... It going to hit..." his face fell... It was going to hit his house or at least near it! He quickly snatched his telescope only to to see the meteor closing in, he grabbed his phone and called Natsumi to warn her to get out of the house.

"Hello?" Natsumi answered

"Natsumi! You have to get out of there! The meteor-" He was cut of by the sound of the explosion and the screaming in the distance. As quickly as he could he ran to his house only to find a big hole right in the middle of it.

"NATSUMI!" Fuyuki yelled

"I'm in my room!" Natsumi yelled back though it was a bit muffled.

He quickly dashed into her room, He say that Giroro and shielded Natsumi from the blast by the cuts and bruises he had.

"Are you guys ok?" Fuyuki asked

"Yeah we're find," Natsumi looked at Giroro and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Red."

Giroro blushed. "You should have been more careful Natsumi."

She nodded. "Sorry, Don't worry, Here I'll fix you up." She grabbed a aids kit from her drawer and wrapped some bandages on Giroro. Once patched up they went to investigate this 'Meteor'.

The meteor seemed to land right in the middle of the house and right through...Kululu's lab. After a long climb down they finally arrived at the crash sight. Giroro pulled out a gun for any unwanted 'guest'.

"I wonder if the little creep is still alive." Natsumi mumbled.

"Hmph. I highly dout it." Giroro mumbled

"kukuku..."

"See. Kululu where are you?" Giroro yelled

A yellow frog with cracked glasses popped up from the ruble. He had bruising all over him, He looked at the meteor in question.

"Ku ku this is no meteor, this is an escape pod." Kululu explained. "and whoever is in there, shall be my new test subject ku ku!"

Fuyuki on the other hand hung his head in disappointment "I bet sergeant is behind this."

"Told ya so" Natsumi smiled

"No It couldn't be." Giroro explained. "We never had a meeting about this."

"Then who is it?" Natsumi asked

"Let see and find out ku ku." Kululu walked up and attached his ipod into what seemed like a port, he pressed a few buttons and poof a puff of smoke was released from the pod. Giroro held out his weapon and pointed at the pod.

After the smoke cleared out it revealed what seemed to be a teenage girl. She had white hair and the tips were a neon blue, on the top of her bangs was a neon blue oval faced up with small neon blue triangles facing north, south, east, and west. She wore a white T-shirt that was blue rimed with what looked to be a golden lollipop in the middle of it. Same colors goes for the shorts and shoes. She also had white gloves with blue flames on the ends. Her skin was a soft gentle tan and had a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

"A human?" Natsumi questioned

Giroro keep his weapon pointed at the so called 'human'.

"Wrong, look." Kululu pointed at the pods rim. "The pod is made of Macilium, A rare ore made from space asteroids."

Now this brighten Fuyuki immensely, "A new spices of aliens!" His eyes glittered with excitement.

Natsumi was about to touch the girl, until Giroro stopped her. "Wait Natsumi she might be dangerous."

"Hardly, She's unconscious." Kululu confirmed

"Here, Lets take her up stairs." She looked up, "Well, whats left of it more like." she grabbed the girl and wrapped her arm around her neck, surprisingly she was not that heavy. Natsumi put her on the couch and wrapped her up with some bandages.

Natsumi glanced at the destroyed living room, "I hope this girl will fix the hole she made." she growled.

Fuyuki was reading books to see if she matched any species in his book, Giroro stared at the girl, holding his weapon tightly ready if anything happened, and Kululu was on his Laptop doing research about this girl. Natsumi decides to grab some snakes when a certain green frog dashes in the house.

"KERO! What Happen?!" Keroro looked at the destruction and finally his eyes landed on the girl. "Who's that?"

"We don't know sergeant." Fuyuki looking up from his book. "She crashed into our house in a escape pod."

"Hey stupid Frog where were you?!" Natsumi grabbed Keroro's head, glaring angrily

Keroro quickly hid his gundam behind his back. "Kero! Nowhere miss Natsumi!" he answered nervously.

Just then they the girl bolt up, gasping for air. Natsumi let go of the frog, everyone startled by the sudden noise.

"Where am I?"

**BOOM! 1st Chap done!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sergeant Frog!**

**Miku: Hi again! Back with another Chapie!**

**Kululu: Hello Miku ku ku**

**Miku: Oh Hi K!**

**Kululu: Keroro told me you were writing a story.**

**Miku: Yep and I'm about to write the 2nd chap. Lets get on with it!**

**(Btw Thoughts are in ****_Italics._****)**

**Chapter 2**

**Her.** POV

"Where am I?" I questioned, I look around what to seemed a home like environment until my eyes land on the gaping hole, I rub my Azure blue eyes to make sure I was seeing right.

"What's your name?" A human boy asked excitedly, I turn around to see a human looking at me with more highlights than ever.

"A human? I'm on Earth then..." I mumbled, A surprise surge of pain ran through my head, I clench my fist as the dark memories flooding back to me.

_Even after all this time I still remember... _I look back at the boy, holding his breath.

"Miku." I answered quietly, the headache was still lingering.

"Miku? huh," A female human mumbled questionably behind me. "Well Miku I hope you know you have to fix _That_." She pointed at the giant hole in the middle of the house.

_Oops.. _I sweat drop

"Kero, Natsumi that's not a good first impression, You should at least say something nice" A little green frog huffed

"Well I'm just warning her Stupid Frog!" Natsumi countered back at him with a glare.

"Come on Natsumi and Sergeant calm down." The boy tried to calm her down.

She huffed "Fine Fuyuki." She looked down at the red frog. "Giroro, you can put down the gun you know."

He hesitated for a second but finally lowered down his gun.

"Natsumi, Was it?" I smiled. "It's alright I'll fix the hole, I just need to remember that repair spell..."

"Spell?" They all questioned at the same time.

_Oh yeah I forgot humans don''t have magic..._ I nodded. "Yeah a spell," I try to stand up but a sharp pain ran through my legs. "OW!" I quickly sat right down.

"Hey I think you damage your legs during the crash." Fuyuki tone was filled with concern.

I grunt,_ I guess I have to go plan B..._

My scarf's ends glowed and turn into hands, they lifted me up to the gigantic hole like legs.

_Lets see now if I remember the spell correctly... _I hold my breath and lift my hand, a ghostly ball appeared in the middle of the hole, and everything started to vibrate violently and started to repair the hole. Once it has finished it, looked as if nothing happened. I drop down to my knees, panting.

"Hey, are you ok?" Natsumi ran to my side patting my back, Fuyuki dashed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and gave it to me.

"Thanks, I'm fine." I quickly gulped down the water. "After a few years in space doing nothing but sleep, It can really drain my magic."

"Wait, a few years?!" Sergeant exclaimed in disbelief

"That explains why she's weak." A yellow frog stated, His glasses gleamed.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, sorry" I pant.

"kululu at your service ku ku." He greeted with a hint of mischievousness

I nod. "I apologize if I caused so much trouble, I'll leave don't worry." I try to lift myself up but I was suddenly hit with a large wave of exhaustion making me crash onto the floor again panting.

"Highly unlikely, You need to recover from the crash." Kululu rises up and comes eye to eye with me giving me a glare.

_There's bruising all over his body... _Then I see it, I grab his hand that covered his mouth, he let out a squeal of pain. I glided my fingers softly on top of his skin to see if I was right.

_I knew it... _"You have a broken arm!" I rip of a piece of my shirt and wrapped around his arm to act like a bandage...

Another wave of exhaustion hit me making my head spin...

I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Chit chat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog! expect for my OC and plot...**

**Miku: HAPPY VALENTINE"S DAY EVERYONE!**

**Kululu: Such a useless holiday really.**

**Miku: Whats wrong K? Do you have a special sweetheart? :}**

**Kululu: Ku ku I don't need one.**

**Miku: Here, I'll be your valentines. (Hands him a box filled with chocolate flavor curry)**

**Miku: Happy Valentine"s Day! Now lets get one with the chapter!**

**Kululu: thanks... *Slight blush***

**Chapter 3**

"Ku, looks like she ran out of energy again" Kululu snatched his wrapped hand away from Miku.

"She needs to rest, We'll deal with her in the morning." Natsumi carried her and set her on the couch, she walked toward the repaired hole to see if it was truly fix. To her surprise, it was like it never happened.

"Ill keep watch of her," Giroro glared at Miku. "I still don't trust her."

"Well, I'm going to my room, Goodnight! " Keroro inched slowly away and dashed away.

Natsumi rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'm going to bed. Night everyone." She walked up to her room.

"Me too." Fuyuki followed Natsumi to his bedroom. Now Kululu and Giroro was left in the living room with sleeping Miku.

"If you want I can take her to my lab kuku." Kululu pressed a button on his Ipod and his chair pop out with metallic claws sticking out. Giroro flinched.

"I don't think that's necessary," Giroro looked at the girl and sat on the couch glaring at her. "Ill keep watch on her."

"Kuku I can see your just doing it to protect Natsumi you know." He hit it right on target when Giroro blushed madly.

"No I'm not and if you want to keep that creepy head of yours then I suggest you shut it!" Giroro yelled furiously while he was still blushing.

"Fine whatever you say lover boy kuku." Kululu jump on his chair and disappear.

Giroro turned out the lights and sat on the couch opposite of Miku, After a few minutes a voice startled Giroro.

"I knew it."

Giroro flinched and looked at Miku, to his surprise the girl was awake and mischief gleamed from her eyes.

"You like Natsumi don't you?" She asked giggling.

"I do NOT like her!" He growled furiously.

"Then why are you blushing?" Her grin was exactly like Kululu's, mischievous and sly.

Giroro was beat red. "I suggest you hold your tongue, If you know whats good for you." He pointed his gun at Miku glaring angrily.

To Giroro surprise she didn't flinch at all, instead she looked up at the ceiling and her hair covered her eyes casting a shadow upon her face so her eyes weren't visible and smiled.

"Alright, whatever you say chilly pepper." She curled up and went to sleep. "And don't worry I'm not threat, unless you tick me off at least."

"Hey!" Giroro gritted his teeth but after a while he felt into a deep sleep.

**Another chap done... Sorry for shortness!**

**Miku out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

**Natsumi: Ugh, Where is she?**

**Miku: I'm Here! **

**Natsumi: You're late you know.**

**Miku: I know, sorry I was trying out a spell.**

**Natsumi: Which one?**

**Miku: The 'How to write faster' spell.**

**Natsumi: ...**

**Miku: Lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

Natsumi slams down on her alarm clock and struggles get up from bed, It was 6:12 and time for school. She gotten dress quickly and went to wake up her brother.

"Fuyuki wake up, Time for school." Natsumi shakes Fuyuki.

To her surprise Fuyuki bolted up, "Miku!"

Natsumi was now confused but then it hit her...

She had a new alien in her living room!

They both dashed down stairs and into the living room to find that Miku had disappeared.

"Where did she go?! Giroro!" She shakes the red frog until he woke up.

"What?" Giroro scrubbed his eyes only to find the girl in front of him had gone, he bolted up.

"Where did she go?!" Giroro scanned around.

"To the bathroom." A female voice replied behind them; They turn around and find Miku smiling, she 'walked' with her scarf and sat down on the couch with a thump.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this. Giroro tell the rest of the frogs to keep an eye on her while we are at school." Natsumi said in a hurry.

"I'm not a kid you know." Miku mumbled in annoyance.

"Yeah well we don't exactly trust you completely." Natsumi grabbed Fuyuki's hand and dashed out the door.

"Natsumi, I didn't change!" Fuyuki yelled desperately as he was being drag and the door shut right behind them.

Miku giggled. "They seem nice." She turned around only to find 4 more frogs appear.

"Kero, Kero, Kero." The green frog laughed evilly. "Since we haven't properly introduced, theses are my Platoon members." He gestured the 4 other frogs.

"Private 2nd Class Tamama!" The Navy blue Tadpole saluted.

"Lance Corporal Dororo." The light blue frog greeted cheerfully.

"Corporal Giroro!" Giroro saluted.

"Sergeant Major Kululu." Kululu chuckled.

"And saving the best for last! I am Sergeant Keroro! Leader of the ARMPIT Platoon." All the frogs saluted.

Miku couldn't hold it any longer, she bursts out laughing and all the frog stared at her confused.

"Why are you laughing! You shall fear us!" Keroro yelled furiously but it just made Miku laugh even more.

"I'm..*Gasp* Sorry..*Gasp* *Cough*" She finally calmed down. "You guys are so funny!" She giggled.

"I will not let you disrespect my sergeant! TAMAMA-" Tamama was cut shot because Miku stuffed her foot into his mouth.

"Calm down geez I was just messing around." She took out her foot out of his mouth then she had a goofy grin.

"Why are you smiling?" Keroro asked

"I thought of something negative." Her grin widened

"Kero! Your as bad as Kululu.." Keroro finally realizing what she was talking about and he wasn't the only one.

"Alright I'll behave now, What do you want me to do?" Miku asked now more gentle.

"Well..." Keroro began to list his chores he had to do.

**Miku: Another Chapter done!**

**Natsumi: I want the honest truth Miku, What took so long?!**

**Miku:...**

**Natsumi: Miku!**

**Miku: Fine! I wanted to finish the last level of my video game.**

**Natsumi: Miku...You need help.**

**Miku: Hey!**


	5. Chapter 5: Monopoly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog or Monopoly!**

**Miku: Stupid Final Exams...**

**Fuyuki: You're a student Miku?**

**Miku: Yeah, I had to studied my butt off!**

**Natsumi: That's the reason you couldn't post a chapter?**

**Miku: Yeah...**

**Keroro: That's sucks, Good thing I'm not in your situation!**

**Miku: Really now? What about your Invasion plan due to HQ?**

**Keroro: Kero!?**

**Chapter 6**

Natsumi and Fuyuki, who was still in his PJ's for the entire day, Was walking back home from school.

"Look Fuyuki I'm sorry okay? We were running late." Natsumi apologized the best she could.

"*Groan* Now the boys will pick on me even more..." Fuyuki sounded devastated, which made Natsumi feel worst.

"How about you choose what we eat for dinner for today?" Natsumi offered to cheer him up.

This seemed to lighten up a little,. "Alright, how about hamburgers!"

Natsumi nodded, opening the door to her house only to see all the frogs and Miku playing Monopoly.

"Get out of jail free! Nice!" Miku exclaimed excitedly, putting the card to the side. "Alright Dororo your turn."

"What are you guys doing?" Natsumi walked over to Miku in question

"Playing a game, It's really fun! Wanna play?" Miku pulled her down gently for her to sit. "Come on Fuyuki! Wanna play as well?" Miku gestured him to come.

"Um, I got to change first." Fuyuki looking down at his PJ's and headed upstairs.

"Alright!" Miku replied happily, She gave Natsumi the beginners amount of cash and gave her the dog piece.

_**After an hour of Monopoly...**_

"YEAH I WIN!" Natsumi yelled excitedly

"Kero! You cheated!" Keroro accused Natsumi

Natsumi stuck her tongue out, "Yeah right!"

Everyone laughed happily but soon they heard a door unlock.

*Click* "I'm Home!" a female voice yelled cheerfully

"Mom!" Natsumi and Fuyuki yelled and dashed to the front door.

Miku's face darken and Dororo seemed the only one to notice.

"Miku are you alright?" He asked sincerely

Miku looked at him and flinched, "Yeah I'm fine, Why you ask?" She smiled crookedly

Dororo immediately knew something was troubling but decided to keep quiet and nodded.

"Oh? And who is this?"

**Natsumi: Miku!**

**Miku: *Gulp* yes?**

**Natsumi: Why did it take so long to do ONE chapter!**

**Miku: Well you see is um... I have a test in a few days so...**

**Natsumi: You could at least tell them it is on hiatus! **

**Miku: Must of slip my mind! Well gg!**

**Natsumi: MIKU!**

**-Note: This story will be on hiatus for about a week or so because of the BIG test so yeah...**


	6. Chapter 6: Celestial Council

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog**

**Miku: BANANA!**

**Keroro: Where?!**

**Miku: Just kidding!**

**Keroro: Kero! That wasn't nice!**

**Miku: BWHAHAHAHAH!**

**Note: Sorry for the short chap. but it is important to le story!**

**Chapter 6 (When Miku went to the Restroom!)**

I woke up with the sudden urge to pee, I look around and saw Giroro snoring. I give a little chuckle and notice a small white light blinking in my scarf. _Crap! I got a message from the Celestial Council! _I thought panicking. I dash to the restroom, which i was able to locate easily because the door was wide open. I used the restroom quickly and pull out a small crystal out of my scarf and place it in thin air. A holographic screen appeared reveling a middle age man with mage -like clothing, he looked serious and I gulped nervously.

"Miss Dragonaira, What took so long to enter Earth's atmosphere? We lost next to all contact with you! If it wasn't for that crystal I gave you, we would have lost ALL contact! " The man voice was filled with concern but with a hint with distress.

"Sorry Teacher Daisuke!" I sweat drop. "My ship got hit with an asteroid and it hit me off course but when it happen I got hit into the escape pod and got activated, which also hit a bunch of other smaller asteroids which by the way knocked me out. hehe..." I laugh nervously.

Daisuke eyes widen with fear and concern. "Are you alright?!" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and nodded

"Yes I'm alright just with a few scratches, I got sent to a home here with some very sweet people , though they have Keronians living with them." I smiled softly, Daisuke signed with relief and went back to his serious expression.

"Alright Miku, But remember do NOT, and I repeat do NOT tell them about your assignment. I can see you have a liking to them, I suggest to keep your past and your assignment a secret in order to protect them and everyone else on this planet. That is all." I flinch at the horrid memories when he mention of my past, they seemed to come back all of a sudden, I was about to grab the crystal when Daisuke spoke up again.

"Oh and Miku?" I looked up to find him smiling softly. "May wants to say hello before you go." A women with long silky curly brown hair wearing a yellow gown. She has the most beautiful dark brown eyes, She smiled at me but I was already gushing happily.

"May!" I squeal happily.

"Heyo!" May grinned, We talked for 5 minutes more and then said goodbye. I walked out of the bathroom only to find Giroro yelling.

"Where did she go?!" He yelled

"To the bathroom."


	7. Chapter 7: Mums' know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sergeant Frog**

**Natsumi: I swear Miku can be a headache sometimes! Where is she?!**

**Kululu: I would tell you but it is so much fun to see you angry, Kukuku **

**Natsumi: *Picks Kululu up by the head* WHERE IS SHE!?**

***A blue scarf-like hand picks up Natsumi into the air making her drop Kululu***

**Miku: I'm right here fireplace**

**Natsumi: PUT ME DOWN!**

**Chapter 7**

"Oh, and who is this?" A women with the same color as Fuyuki and has a body of a superstar asked at the sight of Miku.

"Mom, this is Miku, Miku this is our mom Aki" Natsumi introduced. "She's a new Alien."

The moment that Natsumi said alien, Aki's eyes had over a thousand highlights in her eyes.

"A new alien!" Aki grabbed Miku's hands making her stand up. " I could use a new character!, tell me your story and everything!"

This caught Natsumi's attention, "Yeah now that you mention it, Miku what IS your story?"

Miku looked surprise at the question but her expression changed into confusion. " I actually don't remember anything from my past, the things I do remember is my name and my spells and that's it."

Natsumi notice that Miku's eyes were filled with panic and pain, _Why would she panic in the 1st place?_ Natsumi was suspecting that Miku knows more than she is letting on but she deiced to not say anything.

"Spells?!" Aki exclaimed in delight. "You can do magic?!"

Miku nodded. "Yeah here I'll show you a simple one." Miku backed slowly a few steps, breathing softly. She lifted of her hands and appeared what seemed to be a blue spell circle, water began to appear in spheres out of thin air around Miku and started to change into animals and shapes which glowed into different colors.

"Kero! So pretty!" Keroro's mouth was wide open.

"Very beautiful indeed." Dororo nodded

"Hmph. too girly." Giroro growled, though he was equally amazed.

"kukuku how boring" Kululu chuckled, typing on his computer.

"Wow!" Tamama eye's sparked.

"Wow! I could totally use this!" Aki gushed happily. "This is a-maz-ing!"

"This continues to prove the paranormal exist!" Fuyuki cried happily.

The water began to disappear and Miku spell ended, " It's a simple show trick really." Miku smiled. "But I'm glad you guys like it."

"I love it! Can you tell me other spells you can do?" Aki asked, taking notes.

"Sure! I can..." They continue to talk for a bit more.

Giroro looked up to find Natsumi frowning. "What's wrong Natsumi?"

"Hmm? Nothing. I'm going to make lunch." She walked to the kitchen and started to chop carrots.

Giroro couldn't help but notice how Natsumi was eyeing Miku._ Did she say something she shouldn't? _Giroro thought in confusion.

**After Lunch was eaten...**

"Hey sugar smacks, I think it your turn to watch the dishes." Aki called out to Keroro.

"Yes of course!" Keroro grabbed a stool and started to wash the dishes.

"So Natsumi, where did Miku sleep last night?" Aki sipped her green tea.

"She slept on the couch, We didn't know where else to put her." Natsumi responded sitting right right next to her mother.

"Hmm, We got to put her somewhere more comfortable..." Aki snapped her fingers. " I got it! She can sleep in the under ground base!"

"Mom, she has only been here a day, do we really think we can trust her alone?" Natsumi was serious about this but her mom just smiled

"I can see she is a sweet girl, and I can tell she's not saying everything but I do believe its for a good reason." Aki gave a gentle peck on Natsumi's forehead. " I'll ask Kururu to keep an eye on her K?" Aki sat up and asked Kururu to come with her to the hallway.

Natsumi looked astonished of what her mother just said, _So I'm not the only one who suspects Miku! _Natsumi looked at Miku who was listening to the frogs chat about what to do tomorrow in the living room. _Can she be trusted? _Natsumi meet eyes with Miku, She smiled at her but Natsumi turned away quickly. _Did I do something wrong? _Miku thought. She shacked her head to clear her mind and continued to listen to the frog talking.


	8. Chapter 8: Soft spot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog!**

**Miku: YAY! Summers almost here!**

**Kululu: How wonderful..ku**

**Miku: Are being sarcastic?**

**Kululu: No, of course not.**

**Miku: Yep, your being sarcastic. To the story!**

**Chapter 8**

"Wow! This base is amazing!" Miku was walking on her scarf-like hands on a walkway with the ARMPIT platoon (but Dororo went home) beside her showing the no-so secret base to her.

"Hey sergeant is it okay to show her our base?" Tamama tapped on Keroro's shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah I agree with Tamama," Giroro growled angrily . " What in the world are you thinking?!"

"Kero Kero Kero, I have my reasons." Keroro whispered to them while Miku was fascinated by the base. "We will discuss this tomorrow morning at a meeting"

"Hey, What are you guys talking about?" Miku loomed over their heads with a quizzical look on her face.

"Kero! Nothing!" Keroro rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Miku knew he was hiding something by the tone of his voice but decided to disregarded it, "Really now? Whatever you say" Miku turned her focus back to the base.

"Here we are." They arrived at the end of a hallway, which was near the commander central. Kululu press a button on the panel that was attached to the wall next to the doorway, making it reveal an empty room.

"This is your room Miku!" Keroro exclaimed smiling

"Um, Thanks but where am I going to sleep?" Keroro flinched, he haven't gotten that far.

"Kero um..." Keroro sweat dropped, but Miku smiled gently.

"Here hold on," Miku closed her eyes and a cloud began to form in the middle of the room. It was a medium size cloud but it had a very soft hint of blue in it. Miku "walked" toward it, once in front of this cloud she let herself fall onto it.

"Huh?!" Giroro eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow! I didn't know clouds can do that!" Tamama ran toward it and jumped on the the cloud making him bonce 6 ft high into the air.

"Kero! Wait for me!" Keroro joined Tamama on the cloud-like. While everyone was distracted, Kululu placed 2 camera bots that were now invisible. Giroro noticed this but said nothing, he knew what he was doing and to say the least he actually wanted Kululu to spy on her, just in case she steps out of line.

"Hrmf" Giroro walked out of the room without even looking back.

"_Looks like someone is still isn't warming up to her. kuku _" Kululu looked at Miku which Miku was already starring at him.**_(Starring contest GO!) _** He gave her a confuse look but in reply she gave him a cocky smirk. Kululu was a bit surprise but turned around and went back to his lab to operate the cameras fully, leaving Miku a bit confused.

_**(Aw, come on I wanted to know who won...)**_

"Kero! What type of cloud is this?!" Keroro was still doing flips with Tamama.

"Yeah! it's so bouncy!" Tamama said gleefully.

"Simple. Magic!" Miku lifted up her hand, Blue glowing particles appeared floating and dancing around in a circle.

"Wow..." Keroro and Tamama looked at the particles in awe. Miku closed her hand making the particles disappear.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Miku looked at the frogs with a gentle smile. Her smile wasn't like Mois, sparkling and all that, but it did filled Keroro and Tamama with a warm fuzzy feeling in them, making them blush a bit.

"Kero! Come on Private! Time for bed!" Keroro dashed out of the room with Tamama in pursuit.

"Hai!" Tamama's voice echoed through the base. Miku yawned and crawled onto the middle of the cloud and feel into a deep slumber.

**In Kululu's Private Lab.**

"Lets see now...kuku I press!" The computer screen turned on to reveal Miku sleeping soundly on her cloud.

"She is really quite beautiful..." Kululu studied Miku's body, It was similar Aki's just a bit less _older_. Kululu snapped out of his daze and decided to work on his computer but he somehow kept finding himself looking at Miku, He had to anyways because Aki said so, at least that was his excuse. He worked for the rest of the night till he passed out by tiredness.

_**In the morning...**_

"kukuku..." Kululu was laying on the keyboard snoring when he felt to warm soft hands gently shacking him to wake up.

"Nya~?" Kululu scrubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and turned around to see Miku close to her face.

"NYA!" Miku giggled softly and smiled at Kululu's surprise expression, Kululu gave her a glare, he hated smiles especially Mois's so he looked away but he felt a warm fuzzy feeling.

"What do you want?" He manage to choke out.

"I wanted to see if you can tell me where the restroom is?" Miku blushed scratching the back of her head, Kululu just turned back his attention to his computer,

"Go to the control room and head straight forward, There's a silver door, open it and it should lead to keroro's room, and you know the rest. kuku" Kululu waved her off. "Now leave me alone."

"Thanks K. I owe you one." Miku 'walked' out of his lab and disappeared into the dimmed hallways.

"K?" Kululu had many nicknames but they were like the Yellow Devil, he never had a simple one but he kinda liked the little nickname 'K' Miku had just given him. He turned around and continue working on his computer with a really small smile on his face.

**On the 1st floor of the Hinata House...**

Miku walked out of the bathroom, surprisingly she was able to walk on her feet again. "_Guess I must have regained my strength" _She shrugged but the moment she stepped into the living room she fell. _"I guess not all of it..." _She grunted and stumbled over to the couch. Then Miku had an idea...

A sweet scent of pancakes linger throughout the house making everyone stir up.

"Who's making pancakes?" Natsumi stumbled out of her room still wearing her PJ's along with Fuyuki beside her.

"It could be Sergeant" They both went to the living room to find Keroro has also awaken.

"Kero? Morning Miss. Natsumi and Fuyuki" Keroro greeted them.

"Stupid Frog? If your not making the pancakes then who-" They turned their heads toward the kitchen, They were surprise to see Miku is the one making the sweet pancakes.

"Miku?!" They all said at the same time, She smiled warmly at them.

"I made pancakes for all of us." She placed the finished pancakes on the table, which had already had plates, forks, and glasses of milk.

"Wow! The look AND smell delicious!" Everyone turned around at the surprising voice behind them, to find it was Aki.

"Mom!" Natsumi smiled happily which Aki returned with another smile.

"Kero! Time to dig in!" Keroro grabbed several pancakes and began to devour them.

"Hey! Save some for us!" Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Aki all sat down and began to eat with him.

"Since when do you cook Miku?" Natsumi said between bites.

"I found a cook book in one of the drawers, Sorry by the way..." Miku gave a guilty smile.

"Its no problem, don't worry!" Aki waved off.

"Well I found the pancake recipe and decided to make some!" Miku finished sitting down and joining them.

"Well its a good thing you made them, I'm full!" Keroro patted his belly making them all giggle.

_I can't seem remember this warm feeling since that awful day..._ Miku thought sadly. _If I only had done that..._ A single tear escape from Miku's eyes.

**Please Review, Relax, and BE LAZY! Oh and if BB16 comments... Ignore her. :D tata for now!**


	9. Author's Note

**Miku: Hi Everyone, Guess what? We have the author of the story with us! I'm just the co-writer btw.**

**Caz: Sup! Today I have some important news, Miku would you like to say it?**

**Miku: No problem! Sadly the story will be on Hiatus for a month due to some circumstances.**

**Caz: Pretty much I'm going on a vacation and there is no wi-fi there, Which sucks...hehe**

**Miku: *Giggle* I see what you did there.**

**Caz: Okay anyways, We shall see you in a month!**

**Miku: Cya guys!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog, I own Miku tho :3) **


	10. Chapter 10: Headache

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog!**

**Miku: I'm back! **

**Natsumi: Good to hear that Miku, so how was it?**

**Miku: Fun but I feel exhausted... *Yawn***

**Natsumi: Well at least write one chapter.**

**Miku: Fien. :P **

**Chapter 9**

_**3 months has passed since Miku came and everyone seemed to have warmed up to her and enjoyed her company. She helps do the chores and cooks, OH! I'm the new narrator! Sorry I came in so late, auditions take forever and a half. So let's see how everyone is holding up!**_

"Hey Miku, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Fuyuki walked into the kitchen with his PJ's and a damped towel hanging around his neck. Miku was in the kitchen with an apron on cooking curry in a pot on top of the oven.

"We are having chicken curry Fuyuki, can you hand me the salt?" Fuyuki nodded and handed the salt shaker to Miku, She dashed a bit into the mix and lifted the stirring spoon and giving a little sip and making a questionable face, she gestured Fuyuki to come closer which he did.

"Here, Give it a taste" He gave a tiny sip and his eyes light up and licked his lips. "Wow! That taste really good!" Miku nodded smiling at her success and turned her attention back to the pot.

"I'll get sis and the Sergeant." Fuyuki turned around and disappeared out of the kitchen leaving Miku alone stirring the curry sauce. Not even a minute, Kululu appeared behind Miku on his lab chair and jumped onto the counter while his chair disappeared under the tiles of the kitchen.

"You know it will taste better if you put the chicken in the sauce kuku" Miku laughed,_ "That's K for ya" _She thought shacking her head.

"Alright Mr. Curry expert," She put the chicken in the curry and began to stir it one more time. "Hey K, Do you mind if you grab me a spoon?" Kululu open the drawer from under him and pulled out a fork and gave it to Miku on purpose.

"K! This is a fork not a spoon!" Miku laughed giving back the fork back to Kululu, He chuckled and grabbed the fork out of Miku's hand and put it back in the drawer; He handed her a spoon this time.

"You sir, are a ass." Kululu smirked and said, "Says the person who broke my Ray gun" Miku's face redden of embarrassment.

"I said I was sorry! And I fixed it!" Kululu loved to pick on her, he thought that her blushing face was adorable. Kululu jumped off the counter and sat in one of the chairs, facing Miku's back and began to 'admire' Miku's body. Miku was aware of his wandering eyes because of the window's reflection which made her face blush even more; an idea popped into Miku's head and smirked.

"Like the view huh K?" Kululu flinched at her remark making Miku laugh in triumph.

"I brought Sgt. and Natsumi!" Fuyuki exclaimed as Keroro and Natsumi walked into the kitchen licking their lips hungrily at the delicious aroma.

"Just in time, the food is done!" Miku had already laid the plates, utensils, and drinks. She began to serve the food as everyone sat down when they notice Kululu was also sitting at the table which made everyone cast a nervous glances at each other. Miku handed Kululu a plate of curry and said. "Here take this and head back to your lab k?" Kululu nodded and took the plate of curry happily; He took out his IPod and press the middle button which made his lab chair appear next to him from under the floor, he jumped onto the chair and disappeared. Everyone signed in relief but Miku tilted her head in confusion she sat down and began to eat; Curiosity build up in Miku.

"Why do you guys get anxious when Kululu is around the kitchen at dinner time?" Everyone rubbed the back of their necks and Keroro began to say.

"Its along story..." He trailed off; Miku pouted, clearly they didn't want to remember so she kept quiet. Fuyuki and Keroro started to talk about Gundam and Paranormal while Miku and Natsumi chatted about sweets when a huge headache came over Miku.

"Aaa...my head..." Miku groaned in agony as she clutched her head.

"Miku, are you okay?" Natsumi asked worriedly, Miku bite down on her spoon she had in her mouth almost bending it.

"Yeah *groan* but I think I'll be going to bed now..." Miku put her plate up and went to her room with her hand on her head. She finally reached her room which had more stuff in it now, but it was mostly filled with magic spell books. She told everyone that she bought them in the time period she was here but that was a lie, she bought them yes but that was a long time ago; she has actually brought them from her sweet on Celestion, the home of all magic. She laid on her bed and went deep in thought. _"He must be getting stronger...I have to find him soon or else..." _Miku got up despite of her headache and teleported on top of the roof, feathered wings appeared on her back and took flight into the dark night sky.


	11. Chapter 11: Missing

**Miku: BENDER IS GREAT! **

**Natsumi: What are you doing? and Who is Bender?**

**Miku: From Futurama! The robot.**

**Natsumi: ...**

**Miku: You know what lets just continue the story.**

**Natsumi: agreed.**

_**Narrator in Bold and Italics. And sorry for shortness... :3**_

**Chapter 10**

"Have you guys seen Miku?" Natsumi asked out of breath, the frogs were in the meeting room discussing about the oh so brilliant invasion plan the Sgt. made when Natsumi had busted through the door panting.

_**Ha, Sarcasm at its finest.**_

"Is Miku missing?" Tamama turned around in his chair with a worried expression, Natsumi nodded.

"I checked every where but I couldn't find her." Kululu flinched and looked up from his laptop to see everyone already dashing out of the meeting room. '_Could she just went up and left? No, she doesn't seem like the type to do that... I need to track her down' _He thought, he jumped out of his chair with his laptop in his hand and headed down to his lad to make a tracking device to see if he can find her.

**_2 hours later... Man! She is amazing at Hide n' Seek!_**

"Did you find her?" Giroro was in the sky above Tokyo on his saucer when Natsumi came to the right side of him, Natsumi was wearing the Keronian battle suit shacked her head no and was tired. They landed on top of a roof top to rest when Dororo came up behind them to give him his findings.

"She is no where in the country side." They both nodded with a concern expression, Giroro's phone rang and it was Keroro and Tamama.

"She's not anywhere near all the toy stores!" Keroro sang happily, probably holding a Gundam model by the guess of them.

"She is nowhere to be found! and I'm hungry!" Tamama whined like a 3 year old, a grumble was heard through the phone. They all just sighed in defeat when a gust of wind came making everyone duck.

"What the?" Giroro looked to see what created the wind only to find Sgt. Major Kululu on his saucer carrying some sorta device. Natsumi and Dororo coughed and rubbed their eyes to get the dust out.

_**Lets take a peek to see what Kululu is up to?**_

Kululu couldn't believe it, he found Miku but he wasn't 100% sure or at least he didn't believe it, he decided to go to the Nishzawa Tower to cast a stronger signal to fully confirm her exact location. Her arrived at the tower and pulled out his equipment and went to work. After a few minutes of work, he pressed the button and began to load... He was right, Miku was in Mexico.


	12. Chapter 12: Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sergeant Frog!**

**Miku: Great. I started school...AGAIN!**

**Fuyuki: Come on, it's not that bad.**

**Miku: I know, but still.**

**~Long chapter ahead! A bit of profanity used.**

**-P.S. Constructive Criticism is wanted! **

**Chapter 11**

"He's not here either..." I mumbled under my breath, I was hovering over Mexico city invisible looking to find any trace of my target. I look at my Essenxe radar to double check see maybe I missed something! anything! ...nothing. I sigh in much to my disappointment. _"I better head back, i'll check the other continents later. I hope no one has notice my disappearance." _I sighed in defeat; I snap my fingers and out appeared a hologic map and crossed out another country. I snap my fingers again and the map disappeared, I look at the city under me, so full of life, joy, and love; not having to worry about anything deadly or killer hunting them down. I envy them so much of their bonding of family and life, for which I lost it a long time ago... A dark shadow covered my eyes as I flew as fast as I could to Japan not wanting to fall again to my darkness...

_**An hour passed.. Jeez! She can fly fast! I wish I could fly so I could go to every noddle shop in the world!**_

I finally arrived on top the Hinata house hold's roof tired. The flight made me forget of my depression, thank dragons. Everything seemed quiet which made me sigh in relief, _"Good, They didn't notice I was gone.". _I turn around and hear someone call my name, and before I knew it all the air was knocked out of me making me fall on my ass.

"What the hell?!" I chocked out, clutching my stomach in pain. I sat up to see the one and only Natsumi, wearing some sort of battle armor, glaring at me furiously. She landed on the roof walking towards me making me back up a bit.

"Why in the world were you in MEXICO?!" Natsumi yelled angrily shooting daggers at me with her narrowed eyes. _Shit! They found out! I have to make an excuse fast! _I thought to myself nervously, then it hit me!

"I heard they make delicious food so I decided to go and try some, and it was!" I don't normally lie, heck, I hate when people or aliens lie to me but it is necessary to protect them then I have no choice but to lie. She looked at me in question to see if it was the truth, she crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you tell any of us then?" The moment she finished the question, Giroro, Dororo, Keroro, and Tamama appeared behind her on their saucers with serious faces, well except for Keroro; he had a gundam in his hand.

"I'm over 50,000 years old in human years, and I have to tell you where I am?!" I growled in annoyance, though seeing them mad was quite hilarious; I cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing but then it dawned onto me...

"Wait a second...How did you guys now I was in Mexico in the 1st place?" My answer was them pointing at something behind me, I turn around to see pissed off Kululu glaring at me. Gulp.

"I tracked you." You can tell by a mile away that he was not happy, he looked as if there was no more curry in the world, and that was NOT a good sign.

"Umm, I brought churros?" I held up the cinnamon snack hoping it will lighten the atmosphere. Which it did. surprisingly.

"Kero! Can I have one Miss. Miku?" Keroro's expression changed in an instant and darted towards Miku pleading for a churro.

"I want some too!" Tamama raised his hand, following his beloved, yet stupid leader. Giroro scoffed at their childish behavior, while I giggled at it; I gave them both a churro which they were happily eating.

"You want one too Natsumi, Giroro, Dororo, K?" I offer holding out some more hoping they will forgive me, even if it I didn't do anything wrong.

"Fine, But don't think you're off the hook yet." She snatched a churro out of my hand and began to eat the cinnamon snack. _"I guess not..." _I sweat drop

"I hate sweets." Giroro growled and flew down to the background and disappeared into his tent.

"Thank you very much Miss. Miku," Dororo grabbed a churro happily. " But i'll have to head back now." Dororo bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. _"Well, at least he doesn't hold a grudge" _Which my hope levels raised a bit, I turn around and still see Kululu giving me that look; I wish he can stop looking like me like that.

"K?" I offer weakly holding up the sweet snack; It didn't even take me less than a second to know it didn't work because he continue to glare at me and vanished into the house with out saying a word.

"What's up with him?" I ask turning to Natsumi who was still eating her churro. Out of all the Necro Mages and Delixions I fought that had the most sinister and darkest glares/smiles, Kululu's was the only one that actually _frighten _me.

"I don't know, he's been like that since he told us that you were in Mexico." She shrugged still eating her churro. "I'm going to take this stupid armor off, come inside soon I heard thunder earlier while we were looking for you." She dashed into the house leaving me alone in my thoughts. I felt a drop hit my nose, I look up to see thunder clouds rolling in. I sigh, _"I'm gone for a few hours and this is what I get..." _I shake my head to clear my thoughts and go inside the house not wanting to get sick or wet for that matter. I walk through the dimmed base hearing the thunder rumble outside and the echoing sounds of my footsteps. I decided to go apologize to Kululu, since I pissed him off some how, only dragons know why. I finally arrived at his lab, I hesitated for a second thinking if this was a good idea in the 1st place; I knock on the door anyways because my curiosity was killing me to see what pissed him off; As much as I love ticking people off...K, was an absolute NO.

"K? You in there?" I waited for a few seconds...Silence. I groan knowing he was ignoring me on purpose.

"K, if you don't open this door I will teleport in there." I try to see maybe he will open up the door. Nothing. I face plant, clearly he's not budging.

"Alright, I'm teleporting!" I concentrate and a blue glowing magic circle grew around the bottom of my feet and poof, I was in his lab. All of his computers were on and shining a blue light; Kululu was in his chair eating curry, typical. I walked behind him, hoping he noticed I was behind him. He continue to pay no attention to me and ate his curry as if no one was with him.

"K, I know you're ignoring me on purpose." I pout trying to get his attention, still nothing. I walked around the chair to face him, he glared and whipped his chair around almost hitting me.

"Aw, come on K. You're no fun when you're mad." I ran up to face him and made sure he couldn't spin his chair, I placed my head facing up on his lap smiling.

"I'm not moving till you start talking to me." I gave him a look of determination, knowing that he will have to give up at some point.

"Do you want a death wish?" He spat at me angrily at me, ha ha! It worked!

"Ha! You talked!" I bopped him on the nose gently...well I think they have noses.

"Now will you tell me why are you so peeved at me?" He scoffed at my question still giving me a dirty look.

"Because of your stupidity, that's why." He looked down at me and shoving a spoonful of curry in his mouth.

"How?" I sat up, now sitting on the floor awaiting his answer. A bit of anger flared in me, I despise being called stupid but I remain calm.

"kuku You wasted my time and resources trying to find you." He turned around, his back now facing me.

"Okay one, I'm not stupid and two, I'm sorry; I didn't know I would cause panic in the first place." I stand up and shacked my head, I gave up. I walked out of the lab and went to my room. I decided to do more investigating on where _he _might be. I sat down on my desk and pulled out my map along with several books that might contain information about this planet. A shiver runs down my spine as I feel negative energy around me; I freeze unable to move because of fear.

"Muhaha...You'll have to do better than that Miku Dragonaira...or should I say Princess Dragonaira..." A rasp dark voice whispered into my ear taunting me. Anger bubbled inside me as I slam my fist onto my desk; almost breaking it.

"**WHERE ARE YOU NIGHTCORE**!?" I screamed furiously even though I knew he wouldn't say.

"Nowhere or anywhere...hahahaha..." And like that he was gone.


End file.
